


It's Party Time

by sisyfreak



Category: Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisyfreak/pseuds/sisyfreak
Summary: 大东是这样受欢迎，以至于阿修不得不通过某些方法来宣告所有权





	It's Party Time

五强接管Oasis十周年的晚宴上，所有人的都达到了一种前所未有的亢奋。  
艾奇搂着一位拉丁裔的姑娘在舞池中热烈地跳跃，看起来像是某种鸟类艳丽非凡的求偶仪式；萨曼莎和韦德高高举起他们的孩子，双双站在长桌上，疯狂地大笑着，腾在半空的小韦德高高扬起自己的拳头，轮流踩动短短的腿，就像萨曼莎骑摩托时的样子。  
而大东，或者这时候该称呼他为敏郎，正穿着一身三十六织的西装，倚靠在吧台边上，朝着身边的莺歌燕舞露出张扬灿烂的笑脸。他显然已经有了几分醉意，可他并没有控制自己的意思，欣然接过身边那位穿着暴露的姑娘递来的龙舌兰，畅快地一饮而尽。这倒是给了那位姑娘一个鼓励的信号，她从吧台重新端来一杯酒，欢喜地贴到敏郎身边，像只可恨的蛞蝓，散发着黏液，扒拉在敏郎的胳膊上。  
周恶狠狠地盯着那位姑娘，脸色难看得像是在咸醋里滚了一大圈的土豆片。他恨不得立刻冲上前去，推开那个不知好歹的、不知从哪里溜进晚宴的富家小姐，然后把敏郎的笑装进匣子里，只让自己一个人欣赏和眷顾。  
他只犹豫了十秒钟，然后就当真这么做了。  
他三两步迈到敏郎面前，接过女孩递过来的酒杯，瞪了她一眼，随后猛然昂头，气势汹汹地喝光了一整杯酒。  
“阿修……周，你还不能喝酒。”敏郎晕乎乎地眯着眼睛，但还是保持着几分理智，冲着周摇了摇头。  
“你忘了，我已经二十一岁了，”周赌气似的把酒杯撞到吧台上，“我们已经认识超过十年了，不喝一杯庆祝一下吗？”  
敏郎被他莫名的愤怒弄得有些困惑，他皱着眉头，试图从周的表情里找出一点儿缘由。  
“你生气了？”  
“没有。”  
每次周这么说，就意味着他真的生气了，哪怕此时敏郎只有五分的清醒，他也还是牢记着这件事。这可是小周养护条例的TOP5。  
“今晚可不是个闹脾气的好时候，”敏郎温柔地笑笑，“所有人都沉浸在现实和虚拟的快乐里，你为什么一个人生闷气，告诉我好吗？”  
当然是因为你！这句话像是一团硬纸片梗在周的喉咙口，尖锐的边缘割得他的喉咙生疼。他知道敏郎从来不在意这些，因为他们相爱，相爱就代表信任，信任就代表，不仅仅在游戏里他们可以将后背交给对方，连在生活里也是。  
可他还是不能不在乎，只属于自己的煦日暖阳，也朝别的一些无关紧要的人发送温暖。  
“是啊，今天可是Oasis五强十周年的纪念日，有什么值得烦恼的？还有什么烦恼是一杯烈酒解决不了的？”  
周还没来得及开口，反倒被那个不识时务的女孩儿接过话茬。他方才消下去一点儿的怒火腾地再次燃起，一把拉过敏郎的胳膊，将他扯离喧闹的人群。  
“周？”  
敏郎有些困惑地眨眨眼，正想要挣脱出周的钳制，没成想对方出人意料地扯住了他的领结，猛地拉进两人的距离。  
小周什么时候长得这么高了呢？敏郎混混沌沌的脑海里突然不合时宜地蹦出这个问题。他们头一回见面的时候，周才刚到自己的胸前，没几年就长得同自己一般高，而跟自己告白的那天，正好是他的十八岁生日。他捧着花，垂头看向自己，就好像在看整个宇宙的珍宝。  
原来自己已经和他的人生牵扯了这样久。久到连开始的时刻都变得模糊，只看得见时光洪流，把彼此的面孔洗涤得愈发清晰。  
敏郎轻轻把脑袋靠在周的肩头，呢喃问道：“你到底为什么生气呢，我的周？”  
周的眼里簇簇燃烧的星点怒火刹那间熄灭了，他半阖上眼眸，眼神如同一弯清流，静静流淌在敏郎光滑的后颈皮肤上，绕过他突起的小块脊柱，隐没在他束紧的衣领深处。  
“我很害怕，敏郎，我怕我离你太远了，而你有天终要离我而去。”  
他侧过脑袋，把嘴唇贴在敏郎发烫的脸颊上。  
“我一直等你到现在，你觉得我会轻易离开你吗？”敏郎低声咕哝，仿佛因为周的傻话闷闷发笑，“我从来不做这样的傻事。”  
他微微踮起脚尖，把凑到周的唇边，两人的双唇紧贴，啧啧的水声在逼仄的角落里响起，带着点情色意味。他们好长一会儿才分开来，两个人的胸腔之间尖叫着缺氧二字，敏郎的胸前微微起伏，鼻尖冒出了细小的汗水，唇尖晶莹透亮，好像以前他曾做的羊羹。周眯起眼睛，缓缓低下脑袋，含住了他发颤的唇。  
“这儿有太多人了，”敏郎推搡着周，“不能在这里。”  
周不悦地皱起眉头，揽住敏郎的腰，把脑袋埋进他的颈窝里。  
“我不愿意再等了。”他像匹凶狠的小狼，在敏郎的脖子上留下了一个泛红的齿印。  
“那，那至少去卫生间，额不对，我们该回家……”  
敏郎难得惊慌失措起来，双颊红透，几乎要从蜜色的肌肤底下渗出来；他胡乱整理了两下衣襟，倒退两步，试图从周的怀抱里挣脱出来。这时候的他不太像是Oasis里战无不胜的大东，更像是一只受惊了的野兔，蓄势待发地绷紧后腿，却被从后头扑上来的狼犬咬中了后颈。  
“卫生间，这可是你提出来的，”周眯着眼笑起来，“我保证很安静，绝对不会被人发现。”

 

此时的卫生间的确寂静无人，试问又有谁会在舞会正热闹的时候，抛下灯红酒绿，躲到冷冷清清的盥洗室里来呢？  
半开半合的夹板门晃晃悠悠地排列着，带着奇异的规律感摆动着，吱呀声掩盖着刻意压低的喘息，角落里蒸腾的情欲消融在一团湿气和香薰精油的气味里，显得更加难以捉摸。  
“要是忍不住，可以咬我。”  
周亲吻着敏郎的耳垂，将手探入他的衬衫里，感受着他熨帖舒适的肌肤温度，还有胸前发烫的乳尖。  
敏郎眨了眨眼，毫不犹豫地一口咬上了周的肩膀。  
“唔……你还真是不客气。”  
他胡乱从口袋里摸出润滑剂，在手掌山倒了一滩，顺着手指将粘腻的液体涂抹到敏郎的后穴。即使早有准备，敏郎还是下意识地绷紧了身体，指节用力发白，腰部颤了颤，随即缓缓放松下来。  
“小周，你要记住，我可不比你这样年轻。”他半是抱怨半是嗔怒地环抱住周的后背，浅浅地抽着气，难得染上几分家乡口音。  
周低笑了一声，揉了揉他的脑袋，声音中带着喑哑的情欲。  
“那么，你要教教我怎么做吗？”  
敏郎的呼吸声一滞，方才还断断续续的嘟囔声止在了喉咙头，他半个身子都像是从丹蔻花里捞出来似的，泛着动人的水红色。  
不管做了多少次，敏郎永远是两个人之中更羞涩、更不像是长辈的那一个。  
他别扭地把胳膊从两人交叠的衣料里抽出来，搭在周的肩膀上以维持平衡，裸露的小臂有着恰到好处的肌肉，因纤长柔韧而可口。米白色的衬衫解开了一半，七零八落地挂在他的肩头和胸口上，领带早已不知道丢到哪儿去了。纵使三十六织的西服此刻也显得狼狈难堪，外套掀挂在门板上，袖口被勾出几条晶莹的丝线，笔挺而贴身的西裤褪到了大腿上，像是一团被揉过头的酱菜，显得可怜兮兮的。  
周的手掌顺着他的脚踝一路攀爬到他的膝盖上，诱哄一般拉开他的双腿，将他的小腿盘在自己腰上。他郑重而缓慢地将自己的性器推进敏郎的后穴里，任何细微的肌肤相亲都让他颤栗不止，光是想想他正在敏郎的体内，他就几乎要落泪了。  
“吻我，敏郎，”他低声念叨着，像是对某位神灵的祈祀，“吻我。”  
身后烧灼的热度融化了敏郎的理智，他的脑海一片混沌，像是搅混了性与爱的一锅炖菜，在周的抽插之间不断翻涌滚动，热气和水雾涌到他的眼前，生理性的泪水迅速氤氲开来，模糊了他的视线。  
他颤抖着胳膊，将滚烫的手掌压在周的后颈上，努力昂起脑袋，衔住了他的嘴唇。周就像是久旱逢甘的迷途旅人，甫一接触到敏郎的嘴唇就狂风暴雨一般地碾压下来，像是夏日的一场倾盆大雨，让人觉得酣畅，却也有几分爆裂的痛楚。  
“我不会逃走的，”敏郎仿佛心有所感，眯缝着眼睛，喃喃道，“我绝不会轻易逃走。”  
性爱就像是一滩融化的巧克力，将两人彻彻底底地包容在其中，粘稠的交媾带来窒息一般的快感，而敏郎的气息又像是打开窗户涌来的沁鼻青草香。  
敏郎的许诺像是一个轻柔的吻，又像是一阙悠扬的歌，周的心脏迅速地鼓噪起来，血液的流动声在耳膜里被放大，同敏郎的眼神交融在一起。  
酣畅的喘息戛然而止，继而是敏郎带着点儿哭腔的呻吟，随后空气归于平静。  
“咳，”外头的韦德终于试探地敲了敲门，“我能进来了吗？”


End file.
